


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by writernotwaiting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to work the snow plow thanks to a storm on New Year’s Eve, but what happens if there is a frost giant about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

“It’s a snow day this year for New Year’s. The National Weather Service has issued a no travel advisory. If you’re already at a party – stay out. If you haven’t left yet, turn on the tv and watch Times Square from home. . . .”

The radio blared out its travel advisory as she, literally, plowed down the interstate in the enormous rig, clearing the road that would be buried again within minutes of her passing.

_New Year’s Eve._

_Of course we get an enormous blizzard on New Year’s Eve. Why would I expect to get home at a decent hour on a holiday. I have to find someplace to pull over before I run right this damn plow right off the road._

_Eight hours into a marathon shift, eyes tired, coffee almost gone, and now the snow starts blowing sideways. Shit – if I lived in South Dakota, this damn interstate would be closed by now._

Finally she saw what she had been looking for – a gravel turnout into an empty lot. She eased off the road into the trees, and pulled to a stop. _I’m not going back out there until I can see where I’m going. The last thing I need is some chauvinist asshole coming out to pull “The Girl” out of a snow bank. I’d never hear the end of that one._

Once she set the brake, she grabbed her phone and set a timer, in case she dozed off, then leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes – _just for a bit_ , she promised herself.

Not long enough, though. Not even 5 minutes passed before she felt something warm on her neck like breath and a voice in her ear, "You're not tired are you?"

"JESUSMOTHERMARYANDJOSEPH!"

She sat bolt upright, heart pounding in her chest as she whipped her head around.

Nothing. No one was there.

But she swore she could hear a low chuckle.

 _Goddammmit, I'm more tired than I thought._ She shook her head to try and clear the cobwebs, then rubbed her eyes.

Just as her heart rate started to return to normal, though, she heard a thunk as the passenger door unlocked itself. She pressed herself up against the driver side door as the she watched the door opposite open and as someone poked his head inside, "mind if I join you?"

Many women would have screamed at this point, panicked, maybe even run screaming out of the rig. She was not “many women.” You didn't last long in this job if you were a girly girl. She was, however, struck speechless.

She knew that face.

She took inventory as he slid into the passenger seat and then slowly raised his gaze back to meet hers.

Shoulder length black hair. Check.

Perfect pale skin. Check.

Glacier blue eyes. Check.

Smirk directly connected to her rapidly melting insides. Check.

She swallowed hard before she squeaked, "You don't exist."

"Now, that's not a terribly nice thing up say" came Loki’s silky reply, "especially not after I arranged this wonderful white snowstorm just for you"

"For me?"

"How else was I going to get you to pull over?"

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. After all, how does one respond to a declaration like that?

She saw his hand move slightly and felt the temperature in the cab begin to rise.

"Don't you think you're overdressed?" He reached across and pulled the stocking cap off her head, stopping her hand as it instinctively flew up to cover her hair-- _hat head!_ she thought with embarrassment. But he didn't seem to care, as he pulled her face close to his and whispered, "You don't really need that coat, do you? Or those clunky boots?"

She tried to say, "Probably not," but her mouth just kind of made the motions rather than actually enunciating anything. His face was so close she felt his lips as the smirk spread wider, and he licked his lips.

He pulled back and watched as she shed her bulky jacket and slipped off the steel-toed boots. Down to a flannel shirt and Carhartts, he patted his lap and smiled again, "won't you join me over here? It's so much more cozy over here."

Her breath hitched. _This is totally not a good idea_ , as her eyes moved from the hands that still rested on the lean thighs, then migrated up and over the lovely black leather jacket, across to the dip of flesh at the base of his Adam's apple, and on upward to the ice blue eyes.

_Fuck it._

She climbed over to the other side of the cab, carefully avoiding the obstacle course of levers in between, until she faced him directly, perched on his lap.

His hands were instantly busy. One pulled her face close to his lips while other worked her shirt out of her trousers.

"This is what you have been wishing for, is it not?" His face millimeters from hers, "I can be very accommodating to the desires of my most loyal followers."

She moved her hands to touch his face, then tangle them in his hair. His mouth crashed into hers, and she opened herself to him and felt his tongue slide into her mouth, tasting her, filling her.

Her hands slid down to the shoulders beneath the jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. He pulled back from their embrace briefly to help her efforts, "Mmmmmm, you do want this."

His eyes glittered as they ran downwards to her unfortunately still covered torso, "I love buttons--it's like I'm opening a present.”

His fingers began pulling at those buttons – not quickly though, no, he took his time-- opening one, breathing in the scent at her neck, pulling at a second, licking the very spot he had savored the moment before, opening a third, then moving his mouth to the base of her neck then her collarbone, opening a fourth and reaching in to cup her breast.

She was a mess by this point, whimpering and helpless. Her eyes closed tight as his mouth finally found her breast, eased it out of her bra and teased it with his tongue. Her nails dug into his back and she almost came right then, just from that contact.

His shirt came off, and she ran her hands over his lean shoulders and broad back.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Oh yes, fuck, yes."

Somehow the Carhartts were unceremoniously dumped on the floor and she felt him hard against her.

"You feel divine, darling."

She just moaned her response, and she felt as much as heard his satisfied laugh.

Then suddenly he was in her, sliding in and out to the timing of her voice, increasing the pace as she climbed up the octave until every muscle in her body tensed and screamed his name.

"Fuck, I love that sound," he called, as he released himself into her and held her tight against him.

They stayed frozen that way until a sudden chiming broke into their reverie. Her alarm.

He kissed her all over as he helped her back into her many layers of winter armor.

Kissed her again before climbing out of the cab and disappearing into the storm.

She sat dazed in the cab as she recovered, watching the snow drive sideways for another 10 minutes before the wind suddenly slowed, the snow stopped drifting to fall in soft gentle flakes, and then stopped altogether as the sky began to clear.

She drained the remaining coffee from the Thermos, and started up her rig. Just as she pulled back out on the highway, a smooth voice whispered in her ear, “Happy New Year.”


End file.
